mcbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Minecraft Big Brother | Season One 'is the first season of ''Minecraft Big Brother. Background Production began in the early months of 2017 when the House theme and layout were created. Interestingly enough, the House and competitions were built prior to the show's conceptualization. The show was confirmed on '''May 14, 2017; a week before casting began. Casting Applications were released on May 21, 2017 'via YouTube video. In less than a month, there were over thirty responses. The cast was originally nine men and four women, but one Houseguest was replaced several weeks before the show and three more were replaced on the recording day. Additionally, two Houseguests - Kody and Shay - were asked to be on the show after their fame on '''VideoGamer32000's Minecraft Big Brother. ' Twists '''First Impressions Favorite: '''20 days before the show was recorded, viewers were given the option to vote for the Houseguest they wanted to give a secret power to. Shay ended up winning with 33.33% of the votes and entered the House after everyone else on Premiere night as the first Head of Household. '''Jury Immunity: '''After Shay entered the House, the Houseguests were told about another special twist in the form of a competition. The winner would win immunity until the Jury phase of the game. '''Hidden Veto: Following Shay's nominations, the Houseguests were told that the Power of Veto '''was hidden somewhere in the House, and that the first person to find it would win the power. Andrew ended up finding the Veto under the grill in the backyard and used it to save himself. '''BB Twist: '''After the first eviction, the Houseguests were told about another special twist that would last for several weeks. At each '''Head of Household Competition, the Houseguests would be given an objective. But to complete the objective, they would have to forfeit their chance at winning Head of Household. The first person to complete the objective would win the BB Twist for the week, and before the Veto Ceremony each week (with an exception of the last BB Twist during Week 4), they would get to chose who to unleash it on. They could unleash the twist on anyone except the current Head of Household, including themselves. Some twists were bad, but others were good. * '''Veto of Power: '''At the "Rainbow Dash" HOH competition, Carter forfeited his spot in the competition to receive the BB Twist. He decided to unleash it on Shay, nullifying her ability to compete in the next HOH competition for a second week in a row. * '''1, 2, 3: '''At the "True or False" HOH Competition, Pory forfeited his spot in the competition to receive the BB Twist. He decided to unleash it on Space, which gave Space the ability to nominate a third Houseguest for eviction. Even with this power, Space was still evicted that week. * '''Hidden: '''At the "On Thin Ice" HOH Competition, IG forfeited her spot in the competition to receive the BB Twist. She decided to unleash it on Brothers, sending him into isolation until the Eviction Ceremony. * '''Half-and-Half: '''At the "Majority Rules" HOH Competition, Sarah forfeited her spot in the competition to receive the BB Twist. She was the first and only Houseguest to unleash the BB Twist on themselves. Sarah become Co-HOH alongside Carter, giving her the ability to nominate one of the two nominees for the week, as well as the ability to select a replacement nominee if the Veto was used on her nominee, Pory. '''Double Eviction: '''After Pory's Eviction on Day 35, the Houseguests were informed that a Double Eviction had begun. By the end of the night, Robster was evicted just moments after Pory, sending two Houseguests home in one night. '''Battle Back Competition: '''After Brother's eviction on Day 42, the four evicted Jurors (IG, Pory, Robster, and Brothers) re-entered the House. At the Head of Household competition, the Jurors competed against the Houseguests in an endurance competition. Since Robster was the last Juror remaining, he re-earned Houseguest status. Since Robster was also the last person remaining regardless, he became the new Head of Household. Houseguests